An Unlikely Romance
by WinryRockbell6390
Summary: Pan runs away 2 a small town and runs into Tenchi. he finds she's alone with no one 2 turn 2 and invites her back 2 the shrine. what will happen? R&R Tenchi/Ryoko Pan/Trunks Tenchi/Pan Trunks/Ayeka
1. Pan Runs Away

Pansashima: Hello! Pansashima here! AKA Pan-chan. now I'm working on a DBZ/Tenchi crossover. Enjoy!  
  
Prologue  
  
*~~~~~~~~*DBZ time*~~~~~~~*  
  
Trunks flew down to earth and landed at the door of one of the East City apartments. He knocked on the door.  
  
A minute later a young girl opened the door. She had dirty blonde hair and pale blue eyes. Trunks looked at her and asked, "Is Goten here? I need to speak to him."  
  
The girl nodded and turned to face Goten on the sofa, "G-chan, Trunks-kun is here." Goten got up from the sofa and walked over to the door, "hey Trunks. What brings you here?"  
  
"Have you forgotten!? My mum needs to speak to you and Goku about dad's predicament!" Trunks said. Goten shook his head, "what!? Where did he go now?" Goten asked.  
  
Trunks shook his head in pity, "just lets go!" The girl grabbed Goten's arm, "who's this guy, Goten?"  
  
Goten then realized, "I forgot to mention. Trunks, this is my roommate, Iota." Trunks smiled, "nice to meet you." his smile turned to a confused face, "your roommate? Is she-"  
  
"NO!" Goten shouted, "your sister's my girlfriend! Iota is just a girl I met at the collage! We got assigned as roommates!" Trunks straightened his face, "ok then.lets go." Goten nodded and the two boys flew from the doorway. Iota stood there in a daze.  
  
*~~~~~~~*Tenchi's Time*~~~~~~~*  
  
Tenchi pulled from Ryoko's grip, "cut it out Ryoko! I'm going to be late for school!" "But Tenchi you promised you'd help around the house!" Sasami said with a pout as she and Ryo-ohki stood in the kitchen doorway.  
  
"I promised after school now let go of my arm, Ryoko!" Tenchi said kicking Ryoko off his arm, "I'll be back in two hours. You guys can manage til then!" "But Tenchi!" Ryoko said in a fake sorrow voice, "it's so lonely without you!"  
  
Tenchi almost fell over, "please Ryoko! You have all these other girls here! You can stay here!" Ryoko pouted. Tenchi smiled in sympathy and kissed her, "I'll be back in two hours. The others will be handling the house. You can at least help them." Ryoko nodded as Tenchi left.  
  
Ayeka walked down the stairs a second after Tenchi walked out, "Lord Tenchi! Did I miss him?" Sasami and Ryoko nodded. Ayeka fell down the stairs when Washu stepped in front of the staircase, breaking Ayeka's fall. The two lay on the ground dizzy.  
  
Ryoko walked up to them and sighed, "You are such a klutz, Ayeka." Ayeka jumped up, "just because you have Lord Tenchi doesn't mean the war's over!" "Oh, it's so over Ayeka." Ryoko said.  
  
Ayeka rolled her eyes and walked off. Washu got up off the wooden floor and brushed off her new red suit. "why so fancy, Miss Washu?" Mihoshi asked. "well, Mihoshi, I'm going on a date," Washu said finishing up on her hair.  
  
Kiyone walked down the stairs looking at the crowd of females locating Mihoshi, "Mihoshi-san! We have a case! Let's go!" Mihoshi looked at Kiyone, "Kiyone-chan? I thought we gave up on those galaxy cases."  
  
"Hai but the commander said it was an emergency," Kiyone said smelling the food Sasami was preparing. Mihoshi sighed, "but Kiyone-chan, I was just going to watch my favorite show!"  
  
Kiyone grabbed Mihoshi and ran out, "you can watch it when we get back!" "NO! NO! IT'S A BRAND NEW EPISODE! NO!" Mihoshi cried as Kiyone dragged her out to the ship. Ayeka and the others sighed in sympathy. 


	2. Pan Meets The Tenchi Gang

Chapter 2-Pan meets the Tenchi gang  
  
Tenchi walked down the sidewalk to the shrine as he saw a person in the sky. As the person came closer to the ground Tenchi noticed it was a girl. Tenchi ran toward the girl's landing spot and tried to catch her.  
  
When she landed it was gently on her feet. Tenchi knew she had done it before. Tenchi walked up to her, "hello. Are you a skydiver?"  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Pan looked at the boy. he had dark brown hair and the back of it was pulled into a small ponytail. Pan then realized the boy's question, "no. I'm no skydiver. I'm just a girl who likes to glide with body kites (I forgot what you call those?)."  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Tenchi smiled at the girl, "what's your name?" "Son Pan." he heard her say, "you?" Tenchi then said, "I'm Tenchi. Where are you heading?" Pan looked at the sky and sniffed the air, "I guess no where. With the sun going down and all. I guess I'll have to ruff it out in the woods."  
  
Tenchi stopped her daydream, "how about you stay at my grandpa's shrine?" Pan looked at him then smiled, "thank you I'd like that."  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Tenchi opened the door for Pan as she walked in. Tenchi then stepped inside to receive a kiss from Ryoko. Pan eyes widened at the sight. There were three girls in his livingroom!  
  
Pan turned to Tenchi, "I guess you like to have your girlfriends over." Tenchi blushed, "they are NOT my girlfriends!" Pan giggled, "it's a figure of speech meaning friends that are girls."  
  
Tenchi tried to pull Ryoko off of him, "guys, this is Son Pan. she's our guest for tonight." Ayeka and Ryoko examined the demi-saiyan. Then Pan sniffed Ryoko.  
  
Ryoko fell to the couch. Pan turned to Tenchi and sniffed him, "that girl smells like you." Tenchi's eye twitched, "what do you mean?"  
  
"she smells like you. has your scent. Are you two a couple?" Ryoko nodded for Tenchi, "why?" Pan smiled, "it figures. I should have seen it coming. Oh well. Thanks Tenchi for letting me stay here."  
  
Tenchi nodded as a response forgetting what she said. then Washu walked out of her lab in the basement. She noticed Pan, "who's she?" Tenchi then said, this is Pan. she'll be staying with us tonight."  
  
Washu walked up to Tenchi, "given up on Ryoko I see. She's cute for you Tenchi." Tenchi blushed as did Pan. Ryoko felt violated, "they are no couple, I repeat, NO COUPLE!!!!" Tenchi panicked, "Ryoko don't do that!"  
  
Sasami then walked up to Pan, "are you Tenchi's friend?" Pan didn't know how to answer, "y-yeah. I guess. We kinda met in the street by accident and I needed a place to stay the night." Sasami smiled at Pan then at Tenchi, "you're really nice Tenchi. To help her."  
  
Then the demi-saiyan noticed the animal on Sasami's shoulder. "why hello there," Pan said sweetly. Ryo-ohki looked at Pan and mewed and jumped on her shoulder. Sasami and the others laughed as Ryo-ohki licked Pan's cheek.  
  
Pan smiled. She'd never felt so happy. Except once. But she refused to think about it. it just caused her pain.  
  
Sasami then pulled Pan over to the kitchen, "I want you to try some of my cake! It's a new recipe!" Pan had no choice but fallow the lil alien.  
  
Tenchi watched as the two walked into the kitchen, "Sasami seems fond of her." He turned to Washu, "should she stay a while?" Washu nodded, "and plus you won't be only human to test on!" Tenchi hesitated, "right."  
  
Pan heard the comment Washu said. Pan looked to the ground, 'should I tell them? These people are so nice to me.and Tenchi's so sweet.WHAT ON EARTH AM I SAYING!?'  
  
Sasami placed a plate with a double chocolate cake on it in front of Pan, "tell what you think of it!" Pan smiled at Sasami then looked at the cake, 'if I eat normally they'll suspect something.I better take it slow.' Pan picked up the fork and placed a piece of the cake in her mouth.  
  
Pan's face lifted from gloomy to extremely surprised, "it's delicious! Where did you learn to cook?" Sasami took a bit of her own cake, "from Tenchi's grandfather. He's a great cook, too." Pan smiled, "he must be! you're excellent at making cakes!" Sasami giggled, "I make other stuff too!"  
  
Tenchi walked into the kitchen, "Sasami, bed. It's late." Sasami nodded and ran up to her bedroom.  
  
Tenchi sat across the table from Pan, "how's the cake?" "it's really good." "I bet." Pan was surprised, "you haven't tried any yet?" Tenchi shook his head, "she made it this morning and I've been gone all day."  
  
Pan held out her fork and plate. Tenchi looked at her with confusion. "take it. I had dinner already," Pan said handing him the plate, "it'd be best if I turned in anyway. G' night!"  
  
Tenchi then grabbed her arm. Pan and Tenchi stood frozen til she turned around. He immediately let go, "I-I'm sorry. T-t-thanks." Pan smiled, "no problem." Pan turned back around and headed for the stairs.  
  
*~~~~~~~*DBZ time*~~~~~~~*  
  
Trunks sat on the sofa, his head buried in his hands. Videl walked up to him, "Trunks, you go on home. We can continue looking for Pan in the morning." Trunks looked at Videl, "it's all my fault, Videl! I shouldn't have talked about her like that! now she's gone!"  
  
Videl was shocked, "Trunks, it's just another one of her disappearing tricks. She'll come back." Trunks nodded, "you may be right. I'll head on home."  
  
Trunks walked out to his car and stopped as he opened the door. He was caught in thought. Something told him she was really gone. As if she'd never come back. Maybe the bond they shared told him that. he wasn't sure. All he knew was that she's gone and he couldn't go help her if she was in danger. What was he to do?  
  
Pansashima: that's chapter two! How'd you like it? I forgot to mention Mihoshi and Kiyone but they'll appear in the next chapter.  
  
Sneak Peek: chapter 3-secrets revealed; Tenchi stepped back, "how on earth did you know!?" Pan stepped closer to him, "it's not that I knew. I could smell it. I-I'm not from here. I-I'm a saiyan."  
  
Pansashima: thanks for reading! Please review! If so I'll let you in on all the chapters! No, I won't. that'll spoil the whole thing. You'll need to read to find out! Mwahahahaahahahaha!  
  
Sneak Peek: chapter 4-love triangle; Tenchi walked up to Pan and hugged her, "I only wish Ryoko and Ayeka could see you the way I do. 


	3. Secrets Revealed

Chapter 3- Secrets revealed.  
  
Pan woke up the next morning fully rested. She sat on her futon as Tenchi walked in telling her breakfast was ready and the two walked downstairs.  
  
"sleep well?" Tenchi asked as the ended near the steps. Pan nodded, "yeah, I guess. I was dreaming of West City, where I'm from.." Tenchi smiled, 'she's so sweet. Besides Sasami, I've never met someone so pure hearted.'  
  
Pan smiled, sniffing the air of the freshly baked foods. She looked at Tenchi, "who's making breakfast? Is Sasami?"  
  
Tenchi shook his head, "my grampa is. but there are two more people I want you to meet." Pan blinked, "who?"  
  
*~~~~~~~*DBZ time*~~~~~~~*  
  
Trunks flew all over town to try to find Pan. she was nowhere to be seen. Goten landed in front of Orange Star High.  
  
Trunks landed a little after, "find her?" Goten shook his head, "you had to say that lil' comment out loud, huh?" Trunks growled at Goten, "shut it. we'll find Pan!"  
  
Goten rolled his eyes, "if you care so much why let her get away?" Trunks bagged Goten's head into the ground, "I would appreciate it if you'd shut up. Or else you'll be eating dirt the rest of your life." Goten sat up and spit out the mud and dirt in his mouth.  
  
*~~~~~~~*Tenchi's Time*~~~~~~~*  
  
Mihoshi and Kiyone walked in and sat on the couch. Tenchi smiled pitifully for the two space police, "hard case?" "extremely hard! We had to go all around half the galaxy!" Mihoshi wined. Kiyone sighed, "for once Mihoshi's right."  
  
Pan walked in front of them, "hello." Mihoshi then smiled, "hi! May I ask who are you? I'm Mihoshi!" Pan then shrugged, "I'm Pan Son."  
  
Pan looked at Tenchi, "I'd better clean myself up. I'm going to try to find a place I can stay without intrusion." She grabbed a towel and ran up to the bathroom.  
  
Pan washed her hair, enjoying the scent the shampoo gave off. As she rinsed out her hair out she could smell Ryoko walking up to the bathroom.  
  
Pan grabbed her towel as Ryoko pushed the curtain aside. Ryoko was growling in anger, "stay away from Tenchi! He's mine!" Pan was confused, "Tenchi? Yours? Of course he is. I have no interest in him, Ryoko."  
  
Ryoko laughed evilly, "please! Ever since you got here he's been frantically trying to get to you! I'm surprised not to see him here!" Pan then growled.  
  
Ryoko fell to the ground in fear, "w-w-what was that!? Ahhhh!" Pan completely covered herself with the towel when Ayeka, Tenchi, Sasami and Mihoshi ran to the bathroom.  
  
Tenchi helped Ryoko up, "what happened?" Ryoko was shaken in dark fear, "t- that girl w-was growling! She's not human!" Pan flopped her soaked hair over her shoulder, "I'd do no such thing! She barged in on me!"  
  
Ryoko stared her in the face, "stay away from Tenchi!" Pan stuck her tongue out at her, "I don't need Tenchi! I got a great guy waiting for me back home!" Pan was shocked at what she had just said.  
  
The others were stunned at her outburst. Then all the girls ran out. Tenchi wanted an explanation, "if you have a guy back home why are you here?" Pan bit her lower lip, not knowing how to answer, "h-h-he's-" "is he the reason you left?"  
  
Pan broke out in tears and hugged him, "it is! he said he loved me!" Tenchi placed his hands on her shoulders, "then what happened?"  
  
"he-he said.if we truly love each other.but he didn't." Pan couldn't finish her sentences but Tenchi understood and hugged her back, "I'm sorry that you had to go through that." Pan just cried.  
  
Tenchi then remembered, "but still, why were you so mean to Ryoko?" Pan's tears evaporated at the name, "she barged in on me claiming I tried to take you away from her! I'd never do something that low!"  
  
Tenchi nodded, "but what about when she said you growled at her?" Pan blushed from her actions, "I didn't mean to. She made me so mad." Tenchi then sighed, "how CAN you do that anyway?"  
  
Pan thought hard, "I don't know. My whole family is able to do it. my friends too."  
  
Tenchi then asked, "Ryoko said you were not of this world. Why did she say that?" Pan looked with sorrow filled eyes up at him, "she's right. I'm not all human." "then what are you?"  
  
"a saiyan."  
  
Pansashima: that's chapter 3! What'd ya think? You liked it? thanx! Oh, yeah. Please review!  
  
Sneak Preview: chapter 4-Untitled; Pan sat next to Ayeka, "why'd you want to talk to me?" "the saiyan race?" Ayeka muttered, "my family knew them closely." Pan looked at her with full interest in her story. "my parents came to the conclusion that they wanted me to marry the prince."  
  
Pansashima: that's the sneak peek! Until next time! Peace! 


	4. Untitled

Chapter 4- Untitled  
  
*I couldn't figure out a name for this chapter. If you have any ideas please say so in your review! Flames excepted!*  
  
Pan looked to the ground, "I'm sorry." Tenchi sighed, "another alien.just my luck." Pan gave him a confused look, "what do you mean 'another alien'?" Tenchi sighed again, "ya see all those girls are aliens from other worlds. Truly, I need to start hanging with some humans. And not to mention guys."  
  
Pan giggled, "no I'm not all saiyan. That's my grampa. I'm more human than anything." Tenchi chuckled, "well I guess I found a human instead of a person like Ryoko or Ayeka this time."  
  
Pan smiled. There was something about Tenchi that made her happy. Not love. But a strong friendship.  
  
Tenchi then remembered, "well, breakfast is ready. Better get outta that towel." Pan nodded as he left closing the door behind him.  
  
*~~~~~~~*DBZ time*~~~~~~~*  
  
Goten landed in the park, exhausted from flying so much. His energy was drained. Trunks landed beside him. But on his feet, "where could she be?" "have you tried outside these perimeters?!" Goten said waiting for his energy to return.  
  
Trunks nodded, "all over the country." "what about the others?" "all but America. I dare not enter there," Trunks said. "why?"  
  
Trunks looked to the ground, "my dad told me of a princess he was to marry. And if he was to love another his first born son would marry her." "and of course you're the first-born and the only son in your family."  
  
*~~~~~~~*Tenchi's Time*~~~~~~~*  
  
Pan walked out of the bathroom in a blood red v-top and short blue jean shorts. Her back-long, raven black hair was pulled into a ponytail. She sat on the couch next Ayeka who was waiting for breakfast.  
  
Ayeka turned to Pan. "Tenchi told me you were a saiyan," she said in a depressed tone. Pan looked at Tenchi then back to Ayeka and grinned, "yes I am."  
  
Ayeka's eyes went hollow, "I despise that race." Pan turned pale, "w-why?" Ayeka then smiled, "it's not that I hate the race itself! It's my engagement."  
  
Tenchi sat in front of the two in a chair, "engagement? You never told me of an engagement." Ayeka looked at the floor, "my parents thought it was efficient for the heirs of our two races to marry since of our alliance. It would make it permanent."  
  
Pan looked at her with concern, "what happened?" "I refused to marry him. He was so stuck up. Rude, mean, cruel, and I knew nothing of him."  
  
"sounds like another person I know," Ryoko said smirking and listening in on the conversation. They just ignored her.  
  
"what was his name?" Tenchi asked. "Vegeta-san." Ayeka said in utter disgust. "V-V-VEGETA-SAN!?!?!?!?" Pan screamed in shock.  
  
Tenchi and Ayeka looked at her in confusion. "you know him?" Ayeka asked. "know him!? He's my grampa's best friend! His son was my boyfriend!" Pan said almost crying.  
  
Ayeka was shocked, "Vegeta-san had a son?" Pan nodded, "two kids. My ex- boyfriend, Trunks and my best friend, Bra." Ayeka's face lit up with glee, "that means I can marry! Is Trunks anything like his father?"  
  
Pan's face almost fell off, "would you think I'd date him if he was?" Ayeka giggled, "I'll be married! Is he cute?" "gorgeous." Pan daydreamed.  
  
Then she mentally slapped herself, 'what is wrong with you!? he's the one who takes advantage of you and your friends and talks about you behind your back! Trunks-Vegeta-Briefs!'  
  
Pan stood up, "to tell you the truth I'd rather not talk about it." she walked over to the basement door where Washu was studying.  
  
Pan entered the lab and sa behind Washu, "Washu-sama? Can you help me?" "anything, PanPan." Pan giggled at the nickname. Then she went serious again, "I want someone to come here."  
  
Washu turned to Pan, "that's almost impossible. Is it from another dimension or something?" Pan shook her head, "just someone from another country." Washu nodded and said, "who is it?" Pan huffed, "it's my EX- boyfriend! I need to speak to him!"  
  
Washu nodded and before she could do anything there was a crash outside.  
  
Pansashima: there's chapter 4! Like before, please review and tell me if you have a name for this chapter! I'm stumped! Ok, here's a sneak peek at the next chapter!  
  
Sneak Peek: ((sorry no sneak peek this time! I don't have an idea right at the moment.)) Pansashima: well that's the sneak peek! Review and I'll tell ya more about the basis of the story!(namely what will Pan do in the end.) until next time Peace! 


	5. Pan's Feelings

Chapter 5- Pan's Feelings  
  
Everyone ran outside of the shrine after a large explosion. When Pan ran outside she met face-to-face with the lavender-haired saiyan.  
  
Pan growled, "Trunks!" He turned and smiled at Pan. He hugged her, "Panny! Is that really you!?"  
  
Pan pushed him away, "yes it's me and don't call me that!" Trunks stepped back, "what? What's wrong?" then he noticed the group, "what did these people do? Did they hurt you?"  
  
Pan shook her head, "no! These are my friends! They understand me! Our race! They are nothing like the people back home!" Trunks placed a hand on her shoulder, "you're delusional. We better get you home."  
  
Pan pulled away, "don't you hear me!? I don't want to go back! I was an outcast! Always out of the box instead of in!" "what are you saying, Pan?" Trunks asked.  
  
"I'm not going back! I'm treated equally here! Like I'm a person! Not just another female saiyan next to famous Bra!" Pan started to cry thinking of it.  
  
"no one thinks of you like that, Pan-chan." "Yes they do! You do! You take advantage of me! I'm not your girlfriend! Just another loser that goes out with you!" "Pan..." "Shut up Trunks! Just shut the fuck up!"  
  
Trunks never heard Pan swear. This was the first time for all of them to see Pan this stressed.  
  
Tenchi patted her shoulder, "Pan? are you alright?" Pan turned to him, "I just wanted to be treated like an individual. Not just a tag-along." She hugged Tenchi.  
  
Trunks's blood boiled at the sight of his girlfriend hugging a stranger. Trunks grabbed Pan's wrist, "Panny! We're leaving!" Pan jerked her hand away from his grip, "I told you! I'm staying! I don't want to go back! I hate it there!"  
  
"what could you hate!?" "I hate the way my parents treat me, the way I'm treated around C.C., I hate my school. And most of all, I hate YOU!" Trunks's heart tore at the words.  
  
He ignored his broken heart and said, "well that's fine! I'm came to find you cause I care so much about you and you blow me off!?" Pan nodded, "yes I did blow you off! Now you can go home and be with all the other three hundred girls you fuck around with!"  
  
Trunks growled. This caused all the females to jump in fear accept Pan. "Trunks, get the hell outta my face! Leave! I don't want anything to do with you!" Pan said stomping her foot into the cement, causing it to uproot around it.  
  
Trunks huffed and flew off.  
  
Pan fell to the ground in tears. Tenchi knelt down beside her along with Sasami and Ryo-ohki. "what's wrong?" Tenchi asked. "I can't believe I just let him go...he meant the world to me..." Pan sobbed.  
  
"you did the right thing," Kiyone said. "yeah!" Mihoshi agreed. Tenchi hugged Pan, "it's ok. You said what you meant didn't you?" Pan looked at him, "that's the problem! My anger got the best of me! I didn't mean what I said!"  
  
Tenchi didn't know what happened but his heart sank at her words. He swallowed his feelings and said, "then stop him. You love him don't you?" Pan shook her head, "I don't know...I'm just too confused...I don't know..."  
  
Ryoko then pushed Tenchi away from Pan and yelled at her, "look! just go get your fucking' guy back and get the hell outta our lives!"  
  
Pan felt threatened, "look her missy! I can tear you limb from limb! I'm the dang strongest woman on this side of the galaxy!" "really?" Ryoko said, her voice filled with sarcasm, "I thought it was stupidest and ugliest."  
  
Pan flared up her ki, "you bitch! Shut up!" Ryoko crossed her arms, "what cha gonna do ya half monkey?" Pan punched Ryoko on the cheek causing her to fall to the ground.  
  
Ayeka rolled over laughing at the sight of Ryoko getting punched by a 16- year-old. Ryoko jumped to her feet to see droplets of blood fall from her face. Ryoko's lip was bleeding from the punch.  
  
Ryoko was flaming in anger and punched Pan in the stomach ((which didn't affect her too much)). Pan recovered from the hit and looked at Tenchi. His eyes were telling her not to fight.  
  
Pan sighed and walked away. Sasami and Ryo-ohki fallowed her. Tenchi looked at Ryoko, "I thought you had more sense. Shame on you Ryoko." He turned back around and fallowed the crowd of females back inside the shrine.  
  
Ryoko sat out there on the cement thinking, "why would Tenchi-san take her side? Does he like her? that can't be. me and Tenchi are together!"  
  
Pan sat on the couch wandering, 'why did I let him go like that?' Tenchi sat next to her, "you ok, Pan?" Pan looked into his worried eyes and smiled, "I'm fine. I'm just thinking."  
  
"about Trunks, was it?" Tenchi said. Pan nodded, "it's just...well...he can be so arrogant sometimes. He got it from Vegeta." Pan looked at the wooden floor, "I'm gong to take a walk." She got up and walked out of the shrine.  
  
Sunaka: so? What did you think of Chapter 5? Sorry I didn't update in like.........FOREVER!!! Ok, on to the sneak peek. I know you want a hint of the next chapter.  
  
Sneak Peek: chapter 6- betrayal; Pan walked down the street in silence until a figure grabbed her from behind and took off running with her over it's shoulder. Pan tried to scream for help but he wrapped her mouth with a scarf. Pan then noticed they were flying. Then she noticed the face. It was....  
  
Sunaka: that's the Sneak Peek for this chappie! Please review! And tell me who you think the mystery person from the sneak peek is! Peace! 


End file.
